Home
by ApareciumMorsmordre
Summary: Post BDM. Mal was captured by the alliance and sent to Earth-that-was as punishment for spreading the truth about Miranda. There Malcolm Reynolds lives his life as a different person, Richard Castle. However, one-day some unexpected visitors arrive...
1. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N: So I kind of want this to happen and well the idea came to me at 1am when I was unable to sleep so here it is. **

**My Castle/Firefly crossover. **

**After defeating the operative Mal was captured by the alliance and sent to Earth-that-was as punishment for spreading the truth about Miranda. There Malcolm Reynolds lives his life as a different person, Richard Castle. However, one-day Castle arrives at the precinct to find two people from his past. He's real past**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Castle or Firefly or any of the characters. Only the DVDs, which I watch continuously. I also do not own the ABC or FOX because if I owned FOX Firefly would still be running :D**

'Hey Karpowski! Could you hold the elevator?' Castle called out as he jogged through the twelfth precinct's lobby. 'Thanks' he smiled to the detective as he stepped in.

'No worries Castle' she smiled at the writer 'man I wish I was a writer's muse, that way I'd get nice coffee' she laughed and he joined in. they spent the rest of the short trip in a comfortable silence. When the elevator stopped they got off and walked into a tense bullpen. Karpowski went her separate way and Castle could see Captain Gates was with Ryan and Esposito at Beckett's desk with a bulky guy and a tall slender woman next to him.

'Morning everyone, what's going on?" Castle asked as he approached the desk.

'Castle these people say you are…' Ryan stopped, unable to finish his sentence. The two strangers turned around and the sight Castle saw was enough to make all the colour drain from his face. What were they doing here? How in the 'verse di they find him?

'Well isn't that somethin' Cap?' The large man said to the lady 'bet you never thought we'd see his sorry face again after those purple bellies took him.'

Castle stood in disbelief as the tall lady stared back at him with a similar expression.

'What are you-' Castle couldn't finish so he just stood.

'It took us a while but we finally tracked you down Sir.' The lady spoke for the first time.

'Sir? Did she really just call Castle sir bro?' Esposito asked Ryan

"That's what I heard, don't know why though' Ryan replied

'Castle what the hell is going on? I got these two people saying you're some sort of captain of their spaceship' Gates looked on with doubt.

'Uhhh yeah, about that' Castle started 'I may have not been entirely honest about my –

'Hey Zoe why does he look so old compared to us?' Jayne interrupted

'Jayne shut up would you and let the Captain speak.' Zoe harshly said.

'How did you find me?' Castle asked in disbelief.

'Well, 'Nara did it' Jayne spoke again 'it took her a lot of clients but she got to the real high up purple bellies and found out from them using her "wiles".'

'Inara' a small smile played across Castle's features

'Look cap'n we don't have a lot of time so we best get going back to Serenity.' Zoe cut into Castle's thoughts

'Look Zoe I appreciate what you guys are doing but I have a life here of my own. I have a family, friends–'

'I thought we were your family Mal!' Jayne shouted

'Look Jayne I just need some time to process this and think all this through.' Castle replied calmly.

'Tomorrow,' Zoe looked him straight in the eyes, 'someone will be back tomorrow.' Zoe turned and started to walk towards the elevator with Jayne quickly following and then they were gone.

'My office… Now!' Gates said sternly and walked towards her office with Castle in tow.

She just stared at him in disbelief and she didn't look too happy about.

'Are you actually being serious?' She almost yelled at him.

Too scared to speak he just nodded like a dashboard dog on a bumpy road.

'You want me to believe that you are from the future where you Captain a spaceship' she said in a very tense voice, 'and you, you were sent to the past as punishment?' Gates gave Castle a very disapproving look. 'I think it might be best if you stick to your crime novels Mr. Castle.'

'Look I'm not lying!' Castle yelled back.

'What do you think bro?' Esposito asked Ryan as they looked on from their desks.

'I think that Castle is about to be in big trouble, and not just from Gates' Ryan replied, looking over to Beckett as he did. She just sat at her desk looking through the window to Castle. 'Hey Beckett!' Ryan called out, 'What do you make of this whole thing?'

She looked over at the two detectives. 'Would Castle really go this far to prank us?' she looked back into the office, 'But a space cowboy? I think it is pretty far fetched.'

_Bang!_

Castle stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

'Un-Tā mā de-believable!' Castle grabbed his coat on Beckett's desk and went to leave.

'Castle what is going on?' Beckett asked as she followed him

'Well your boss doesn't believe me, I just got kicked out and, oh yeah! I have people from my past trying to take me back to the future whilst I try and get all you guys to believe me. Anything else you want to gorramn know?' Castle snapped at her and the boys. 'I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused right now.'

'How about we all go to lunch?' Beckett suggested with a weak smile

'I'll get the shakes! Esposito you don't have plans do you?' Ryan piped up

'Nah bro, I'm all good. So… Space cowboy huh Castle?' Esposito laughed as he grabbed his coat, 'Don't tell me you wore tight pants bro!'

**Translations:**

Tā mā de – Fucking

Gorramn – God Damn (Firefly fans should know this but just incase + for the Castle ones)

**So this is the first chapter… Tell me what you think! **

**If you want me to continue, the next chapter will be very Castle show orientated so, the gang and their feelings on the news and maybe a little bit of Firefly at the end. However, I won't continue if no one is wanting to read so please let me know if you want me to continue and give me some ideas as I would love to incorporate them into the story **

**Leah**


	2. Strawberries, Pancakes and Explanations

**Just wanted to start off by saying I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I really don't know what happened but I have started again and have a few chapters planned/written so uploads will be much more frequent unless homework is piled on, which seeing as I am doing yr 12 it will be…. ANYWAY! Thank you all SO MUCH for all the reviews and also any ideas would be great too :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know this :(**

They all just stared at him, dumbfounded. Jaws slack and mouths slightly ajar.

'You really do think you're from the future.' Ryan stumbled out after a few minutes of silence.

'You guys know me. Do you honestly think I would make something like this up?' Castle's tone was soft and pleading. He turned to Beckett, 'Kate, would I lie about something like this?'

'To be honest Castle I am just trying to let this all sink in. I mean you fought in a war? You who screams at a dead body.' her last comment extracted a slight chuckle from the group.

'Hey I didn't scream!' Castle whined but then turned completely serious as he looked them in the eyes, 'but seriously, do you believe me or do you need more proof?'

Esposito spoke up for the first time since they had entered the small diner, 'Castle you know you're my partner and all but this is a lot to get down. I think I need some proof.'

Castle nodded silently. 'All of you be at my place at 8 tomorrow morning'

'Hold on a second. Tomorrow morning? Why not now, why not tonight?' Beckett interrupted.

'I'm gonna cut out early, I have a lot to process and just need some time.' Castle replied smoothly. With that said he got up put some money on the table for his lunch and left.

'Do you think he's telling the truth?' Ryan asked Beckett

'I don't know Ryan. I just don't know.' she answered, her eyes watching Castle as he walked in the direction of his apartment in TriBeCa.

Castle didn't get a cab as he needed the walk to his apartment to clear his head. So many things were running his head. 'how did they find him?' 'how did they get here?' 'how was everyone?' 'how was Inara?' 'was Kaylee and Simon still together?'

But the biggest thought running through his head was what was he going to do? He loved his life on Serenity with his crew, but he also loves Alexis and everyone at the twelfth. With the exception of Gates, of course.

When Castle got to his apartment block he didn't even hear Ernie the door man greet him as he moved to the elevator on auto pilot.

"Richard darling! You have a very special visitor eating all the strawberries" Martha called to Castle as he walked through the front door

A smile crept on to Castle's face for the first time since that morning.

"KAYLEE!" Castle shouted as he moved towards the kitchen.

At that moment a brunette in her mid twenties came running around the corner and straight into Castle's open arms.

"MAL!" Kaylee shouted as she hugged him tightly. "You got old Cap'n" she giggled into his embrace.

"Well maybe you should have come earlier" Castle teased as he hugged the small girl back.

The next morning Castle laid in bed thinking over the previous night

_"Dad! You'll never guess what happened at scho-" Alexis ran through the door but stopped in her tracks when she saw her Dad sitting on the couch with some girl she had never seen before._

_"Dad!" Kaylee asked,_

_"Hi Pumpkin" Castle smiled "this is an old friend of mine, Kaylee. Kaylee, this is my daughter, Alexis."_

_"Pleased to meet ya, Alexis" Kaylee beamed at the young girl_

_"Nice to meet you too" Alexis said as she shook the hand being offered to her._

_By that time Martha had reappeared from the stairs upon hearing Alexis come home to help clear everything up._

As Castle was broken out of his memory by Alexis and her new friend Kaylee bursting through the door.

"Dad! Kaylee has never had pancakes before! We have to make them for her" Alexis and Kaylee stop by his door smiling like two Cheshire Cats.

"Just give me a moment" Castle sighed as the two girls ran off giggling.

Castle was happy that Kaylee and Alexis had bonded and even that Alexis had begged for Kaylee to stay the night but Castle was still unsure as to what to do. How would Beckett react to all this? How would she react if he left?

Castle was still in love with Kate. That much he was sure of but was his mother, man he'd gotten used to calling her that but in so many ways she was his mother, right in saying that he should move on? She had said that when he first left his old life and he was happy now but he just didn't think it could be like that with Kate. Like he could just forget her.

There was no doubting the fact that Kaylee was Mal's favourite. She always had been. So he knew that these had to be special pancakes and that called for chocolate chips, maple syrup, whipped cream, strawberries and more whipped cream... Lots more whipped cream! As he set the plate down in front of his old mechanic he couldn't help but smile at the look of absolute shock and sheer joy on Kaylee's face as she set her eyes on the breakfast that lay before her. Not long after Mal had made the girls their second serving of pancakes there was a knock at the door and Martha opened it to three detectives.

"He's in the kitchen" she smiled as she opened the door and led them to the living room with Kate taking her time to enter, still skeptical about everything.

"Morning everyone" Castle half smiled as he walked in and introduced the gang to Kaylee and vice versa.

After everyone was settled, and promised not to butt in untill he was finished, Castle started.

"Okay, so, I am from the future where I owned and captained a ship called Serenity. She was a Firefly class transport ship and she was our home," Mal paused, smiling at the fond memories he held, "Kaylee here is the best damn mechanic you can find in the whole 'verse!" Mal exclaimed, his accent slowly coming back. "Anyway, a big war started between the Alliance, like the Government and the Independents, or Browncoats. We lost a lot of good men in the war and I made friends with Zoe, whom you met yesterday."

"I know you said not to but in, but you fought in the war?" Ryan asked confused

"Yes" Mal replied, "as I was saying, after the war ended we remained on the other side of the fight and would annoy the Alliance at any opportunity. Then, after a cross 'verse chase we ended up leaking huge government secrets that made the Alliance look really bad and made them furious with us. Especially me. Then a few months later the caught me on a border planet and instead of jail time they sent me here, to the past, to Earth That Was. Well that's the short and less complicated version." Mal finished and was met with three blank stares from the three detectives opposite him.

"So Martha isn't your mom?" Esposito was the first to speak up

"No, I asked to be sent here as I always had a passion for theatre and so they got me to keep an eye on young Malcolm over here and it was easier to go along with the story that I was his mother as we thought it best to stick together." Martha replied.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in," Mal started as he locked eyes with Kate, "but nothing is set in stone, I don't know if I will stay or go"

"But Cap'n you have to come back! You can't just stay here and leave us. Think of Zoe, first she lost Wash and I can't even begin to tell you what she was like when you went. She needs you. We **all **need you" Kaylee butted in

"I haven't made up my mind yet _mèimei_. Besides, I have Alexis to think of and a whole life here." Castle interjected.

"Are you actually serious Rick? Some person from the future shows up and you are just going to drop everything and go back with her. Are you just going to leave everything we have?" Beckett spoke for the first

time since getting there

"Kate. I haven't decided anything yet. I loved my life there and miss everyone but I **love** my life here and I **love** the people here too." Castle said, looking directly into her eyes. "I need time to think things over and I of course need to talk to Alexis. I just wanted the three of you to hear the whole story as you are my closest friends here." Castle said as he looked at all three of them.

"Well, whatever your decision bro, I'll support you" the Latino detective said as he stood to leave and think things through

"Me too Castle" the Irish detective said as he offered a small smile

"Thanks guys" Castle smiled back.

As the three detectives left the loft Kaylee and Alexis also left to give Castle some time to think things over.


	3. Decisions

**I think you should all be VERY proud as this is my second upload this week! ;)  
>Hopefully you guys are still enjoying it… If not please let me know and if you are dying to see something happen let me know that too and I shall see what I can do :) Anyway… Hope you enjoy!<br>Leah xx**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the DVDs and the books… and a Serenity Keychain**

**C-F-C-F**

"Malcolm. You have to decide soon what you are going to do" Martha quietly said as she sat down on the couch.

Castle lifted his head from his hands as he replied, "I know, but I just don't know what to do. Can I just leave my life here? Is Serenity worth leaving here for?" he asked, searching her eyes for answers.

"The question you should be asking is if Beckett is worth leaving for your old life? You two have been tiptoeing around whatever you two have for nearly four years. Are you prepared to give up any shot you have with her to be on the wrong side of the law and get shot at daily?" She asked him.

"I…" he paused, unsure of what to say, "I just don't know" he finally finished.

"Then maybe it is Beckett you should be talking to" she smiled.

"I think you're right" he said as he rose from the couch, "I'll be back later tonight" and after he gave Martha a kiss on the cheek he was walking out the front door.

**C-F-C-F**

The door seemed to take forever to be opened and when it finally did he was met with a face of surprise.

"Can we talk? Please?" he asked and entered the apartment as the door was opened wider. He went and sat on the couch, knowing his way around her place as if it were his own.

"What do you want Castle? I thought you were going back to the future?" her voice had a harshness to it as she sat opposite him in one of the armchairs around the coffee table.

"I don't know what I am doing yet. I actually came to ask your thoughts on whether…" he trailed off, hoping she would continue.  
>"Do what you want, you always do anyway" she spat.<p>

"Kate. Don't you get it? I am asking if there is a reason for me to stay?" he looked deep into her eyes.

_Is he asking me if he should stay for me?_ Beckett thought as she looked back into his solemn blue eyes.  
>"I think that you will be leaving a lot behind if you do go. I mean your job, your writing, your friends"<br>"I have a job in the future, I have friends there. Kate, is there _anything_ that I should _really_ be staying for?" he interrupted.

_This is it Kate. Time to make a decision. Time to stand up and not run. Time to-_

The phone rang. The "homicide hotline" as Castle called it.

"You should probably take that and I should get home," he said as he stood.

"You're not coming?" she asked, disappointed.

"I have a decision to make," he answered as he started for the door and she followed him out grabbing her coat.

"I guess I'll see you soon then?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I might stop by the precinct in a couple of days" he answered and walked away at a swift pace.

**C-F-C-F**

"Girl, if you want Castle, which I know you do, then you need to tell him otherwise he is going to the future and you aren't going to see him again. Ever!" Lanie told her best friend in the morgue.

"But how do I tell him that?"

"Well you could start with, I heard you, I love you too so please don't go to the future." Lanie looked at Beckett expectantly  
>"It isn't that easy" Beckett started<p>

"Oh no. You do not get to give me that excuse! Just say I love you. Three words, it's as easy as that!" Lanie's voice got higher at the end of her sentence.  
>"I don't know. Besides, what have you found out about Mr. Matthews?" Beckett deflected.<br>"He is dead so I don't think he'll mind. So back to you and Castle, he will leave if you don't give him a reason to stay. He said so himself, 'is there a reason for me to stay?' If Alexis agrees to go with him then you are going to lose the best thing that ever wormed his way into your life." Lanie stood looking at Beckett with a victorious smile as she knew she had won.  
>"Well yes," she slowly smiled" but does that mean he is going to stay?"<p>

"Honey! He has been following you around for four years and the only time he was with another woman was when you were dating Josh! He is not going to leave you if _you_ let him in, completely." Lanie said and Kate knew she was right.

"I know. Okay, I am going upstairs and I will tell him tonight. I am going to tell him that I want him to stay" Kate smiled and walked away "and find out what happened to my victim!" she called over her shoulder

"This has been a long time coming!" Lanie said to the man currently occupying her slab.

**C-F-C-F**

Every time Beckett had been to his apartment or tried calling his phone there was no answer. She was now sitting at her desk in the precinct slowly doing paperwork and thinking about what Castle was going to do. They had solved the case, which was relatively easy for a homicide. The boyfriend broke down and confessed when they bought him in due to his alibi not checking out.

"Mind if I sit?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice, all too familiar to Beckett, as she looked up to meet Castle's eyes staring down at her.

"Yeah, of course" Beckett said quickly and closed the case files lying on her desk. "So how have you been?"

"Good. I went to the Hamptons to think some things through." He answered her, not quite meeting her gaze.

Having a pretty good idea as to what he was going to say Beckett seized his silence to tell him what she had wanted to for the past four years.

"Look Castle, Rick, I remember everything from **that** day and I know that I said nothing but you need to know that that is the reason you should stay. It might not happen straight away but you should stick around for when it does. Because, I really like having you around." She finished.

Castle just stared back at her. Unsure as to how to say what he came to say.

"She may be too scared to say it but she does love you." A voice came from behind Castle and when Beckett looked up she saw a girl in her teenage years with brown hair and faraway eyes.

"River?" Castle asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Bird lost his wings and needs to fly again. I'm here to bring the bird home. You can't take the sky from him." The small girl replied.

"What?" Beckett asked, confused.

"She said she is here to take me back." Castle replied as Ryan and Esposito walked over to Beckett's desk after they came back from lunch.

"You leaving bro?" Espo asked.

"Alexis has made really good friends with Kaylee and really wants to go back with her." He answered.

"So you are going. As though none of this means anything to you?" Beckett asked hurt.

"Captain needs to return to his home." River injected.

"Kate, Alexis comes first. She always has and she always will. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Well, when are you going?" Ryan asked

"We leave in an hour." River answered, "Captain wants to say goodbye but he doesn't know how"

"Mind reader" was all Castle said.

"So this is it Rick?" Kate asked

"I guess it is… it was a pleasure to work with you, all of you." He smiled.

"See ya bro" Espo moved to give Rick a massive hug "We're gonna miss your crazy theories" he laughed as he stepped back from the embrace

"Yeah, we really will miss you" Ryan said as he hugged Rick too.

"You guys have taught me so much and I will really miss working with you!" Rick said before he turned to Kate, who had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for all the times you saved my life, in more ways than one, and thank you for helping me solve her case. I really couldn't have done it without you." Kate said as she stepped up to give Rick her hug.

Holding her there he whispered, "you really are extraordinary, and don't let anyone tell you different. It was an absolute honour working with you Kate and I will miss you."

When they finally broke apart Gates had joined the four of them.

"I hear you're leaving Mr. Castle." She stated "well I'd be lying if I didn't say it was interesting with you around"

"Is that a compliment?" Rick asked.

"No."

"Well I will take it as one anyway! Thank you for allowing me to work with the finest detectives in New York" he said as he kissed her hand, trying one last time to impress her.  
>"Boys" he nodded at them "Kate" he said as he turned back and kissed her on the forehead "stay safe" he murmured against her skin and with that he turned to leave with River and didn't look back, in the fear that he wouldn't be able to stay put together.<p>

"She does like you, the iron one." River stated calmly as they entered the elevator, "soon we will be home" she smiled.

They would but was he making the wrong decision?


	4. Leaving

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while… School has been super busy with exams and SACs and what not but I now have three weeks of holidays! So hopefully I will be writing more :)**

**So here is chapter 4… Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Castle and soon this story line will happen the end of season 5… AS IF! I own nothing… you know this**

**ALOOOOOOONSY!**

He was going. He was really leaving. After everything they had been through. After everything they had. He was going for good.

He always made jokes about outerspace and spaceships. But she never thought it was real. She never thought it was a part of his past. But then again, she never thought she'd fall in love with him.

'Somebody **please** tell me that Castle is not actually leaving' Lanie called as she barged in to the bullpen.

'He's gone Lanie' was the solemn reply from the female detective, 'gone for good.'

'You are not just going to sit there are you? You have at least an hour before he leaves… Go change his mind!' the ME screeched at her best friend 'As for you two' looking at Ryan and Esposito 'I have the tox report back on … Go Beckett!'

Kate was up. Off to find her partner and she prayed that he would still be there.

**C-F-C-F**

The door knocked thrice and the occupant on the other side moved to open it.

'Kate?' came the incredulous greeting 'what are you doing here?'

'What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?' she replied as she made her way into the apartment. But it wasn't the same apartment as she had been countless times before. There were no books filling the bookshelves. No black leather couch in the living room. No wine glasses or dirty dishes on the island counter. No Castle. No scent. No feel. No nothing.

With tears welling in her eyes Katherine Beckett turned to leave the apartment.

'Kate! Wait up. Let me buy you a drink' came the offer as a warm hand was placed on her lower back and remained there, only until they got in the cab.

**C-F-C-F**

He was going. He was really leaving. After everything they had been through. After everything they had he was going for good.

He never knew it was possible for him to go back.

'You'll be stuck there forever' they told him.

'You'll never see your crew again' they said.

But those purple bellies were wrong. He was going back… but was going back right? I mean sure, he missed everyone but it had been a long time and hehad a whole new life here.

As he looked around Rick saw the Starbucks he went to each morning. The park where Alexis learned to ride her bike and even the church where he married Gina. That thought made him shiver. But now it was time for him to go. For him to leave it all behind.

'This is the right choice. You might not think so now but you will see soon enough' River stated

'There's no coming back after this is there?' Rick asked

'Well we have been able to come and go, but I don't know. The equation of the time and space continuum is quite problematic at this point in time.' She answered.

The cab slowed to a stop. Rick and River got out and payed the man and Alexis and Martha did the same with the cab they had taken. After getting the luggage out the four of them walked into the empty warehouse to transport to the future.

**C-F-C-F**

'So Castle is leaving?' Beckett was asked. They were sitting in the Old Haunt.

'Yeah. He's going… to Australia apparently.' She answered dejectedly

'I thought you would have gone to. I mean it's kinda obvious you always had feelings for the guy and he most definitely had them for you.'

'Obviously not if I'm still here' she snapped 'I'm sorry, I'm just, a little upset'

'It's more than understandable Kate' they smiled at her 'and I'm sorry… for **everything**'

'It's not like it's your fault. I mean you didn't send him away.' Kate replied.

She then downed the rest of her drink. Relishing the light burn of the alcohol as it ran down her throat and eased some of the pain inside.

'Do you want to get out of her?' she asked her drinking partner with a sly smile

'Sure' came the husky reply.

**C-F-C-F**

'Well we are all ready to go' River said, checking over the gear now strapped to their bodies.

They were to travel two by two. Rick and River and Martha and Alexis.

'Word of advice, hold your breath. Trust me. It helps' Martha smiled, remembering her less than graceful trip from last time.

'Dad? You ready?' Alexis asked, whilst taking her father's hand

'Let's go kiddo' he smiled back at her and prepared to go back to everything he had once left behind.

'Here we go!' called River as she turned everything one.

There was a slight buzzing noise and the dust at their feet started to rise and spin around them like a vortex. Then the four people twisted into themselves until they were gone.

As the dust settled there was no trace left. It was as though they had never been there.

**C-F-C-F**

Rick came too with a splitting headache and a warm trail of blood trickling down from just above his left eye.

'Mother? Alexis? River?' he called in his groggy state

'Dad!' Alexis crawled to hug her father.

Martha was still unconscious, but stirring, and River was already moving about.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Reynolds. I never thought I'd dee your sorry face again.' A cockney accent said as a face topped with a bowler hat leaned into Rick's face.

'Badger' he grimaced 'I never thought I'd be relieved to see your face' he chuckled as he stood and took a deep breath.

A breath of air he had long forgotten. Air he had missed. The air of home.

**So I know it is kind of short but I just thought I would get this up and then the next few will be longer and more in depth. I just didn't want to mix Castle's world and Mal's world in the one chapter. So Castle's world will be in the next few chapters and then I'll probably get rid of it completely unless anyone is dying to read more of the gang at the 12****th****. **

**Any ideas who Beckett's new friend (or should I say old?) is?**

**Also, if you want anything put in just let me know and I'll see what I can do as I do take requests :)**

**Thank you and please review!**


	5. Rediscovering Old Lives

**A/N: BE PROUD! If you are still reading this thing that is! As this is my second upload this week ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… You know this**

**ALONSY!**

'Well just be glad it's my face and not the alliance' Badger grinned back at the captain.

'Uhh dad?' Alexis questioned 'where are we?'

'We're on Persephone, I take it Serenity is here?' Rick answered whilst looking at Badger still

'Of course but first I have a job for you' the short man grinned

**C-F-C-F**

'How is Beckett holding up? Has she said anything to you?' Ryan asked whilst he and Esposito awaited test results.

'She has been pretty quiet and won't bring it up. Apparently there is a guy in her life' the ME answered the Irish detective

'A guy? Already?' Esposito joined the conversation

'What's happened already?' Beckett asked as she entered the morgue

'Uhhh nothing' the Latino replied and quickly changed the subject but Kate was too consumed by the text message she had just gotten. As a wide smile spread across her lips the pain left from Castle subsided. It didn't vanish but it did subside as it always did when she was with or talking to them.

**C-F-C-F**

As they made their way through the streets of Persephone, Alexis watched in awe of everything that happened around her, the kinds of people walking about, the items on display and all the Chinese. She now understood why her father had taught her Chinese when she was little. Rick and Martha could believe how little things had changed in their time there. Sure the people were older and some small things had changed but all in all this Persephone was very similar to the one he had left so many years ago.

'Malcolm' Martha called gently.

Then as he turned his gaze to her, he looked up and saw it.

As he looked on in ecstasy he felt tears form at the corner of his eyes.

Serenity.

Rick left everything behind him and started to run towards his ship.

Zoe was the first person Mal saw as he ran into the loading bay and enclosed her in a massive hug.

'I missed you so much Zo' so, **so** much!' he smiled into her hair as she hugged him tightly back.

'It's good to have you back Sir' she smiled back at him as they released.

'Wait, Wash? What the Dìyù are you doing here?' Mal exclaimed

'Well they wanted to test the time travel device out first' he smiled back

After all the introductions were made, Kaylee whisked Alexis off for the grand tour, River and Wash got the ship started, Jayne took their luggage, Zoe showed Martha her room and Simon fixed up Mal's cut.

'You seem different, more calm' Simon stated quietly as he dabbed the cut with antiseptic. Mal winced.

'Well I didn't have people shootin' me for no good reason' his accent coming out a bit.

'Well I'm not complaining' Simon smiled 'Alexis seems lovely'

'She is. Much smarter than I am. She may even give you a run for your money' Mal chuckled.

'Well that should just about do it' Mal was informed as Simon stuck the last bandaid on 'you can go and be with your ship now' he smiled and Mal was grateful to get away.

'Not so fast! We're havin' a meal' Zoe stopped them and the three of them made their way to the galley.

**C-F-C-F**

_NYPD Detective and inspiration for Nikki Heat, Kate Beckett, was seen strolling the streets of Manhattan with a mystery man just a week after her author-partner was killed in a car accident with his mother and daughter on their way to the airport. The trio was said to be going on holiday to Aus-_

'Bro why are you reading that crap? You know it isn't true. I mean really? A car crash? A car crash to Richard Castle? That aint right' Esposito exclaimed as he snatched the paper from his partner's hands.

'It says she was with a guy. We both know how she felt about Castle, as if she would date a guy already?' Ryan asked incredulously.

'Everyone copes in their own way. Maybe we just give her some spa-'

'Where are we on the Copeland case? How did those suspects end up?' Beckett interrupted.

'All of them had solid alibis with lots of witnesses' Ryan offered

'Dammit! We are getting no where!' was shouted as a whiteboard marker went flying

'I never thought I'd say this but we need a crazy Castle theory' Espo spoke quietly

'No! We don't need him! He is gone and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it!' Beckett screamed as she broke into tears and quickley ran to the stairwell.

As she sat and cried the door opened but she didn't look up.

'I can't even imagine how hard this must be on you but it wasn't your fault Kate. Death is hard no matter what but you couldn't have prevented it' Karpowski offered as she sat beside Beckett and gave her a one armed hug.

'I should have told him. If I had of just told him how I felt then maybe he'd still be here' Kate resignated.

'It'll get better' Karpowski smiled

**C-F-C-F**

'Wait, you stole a horse when naked?' Wash boomed

'It's true' Mal answered as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Laughter filled the galley as the crew wwere in tears from the stories that Mal Martha and Alexis told of Earth-that-was.

The meal had been pleasant and the crew all sat and enjoyed each others company again as the laughter died down.

'Sir, just ask the question' Zoe stated all of a sudden, looking at the Captain

He sighed, 'where is she?' he questioned whilst barely looking up from his empty plate.

'Training House' Simon answered him

'Does she know?'

'That you're back? No, we haven't waved in a while' Kaylee spoke

'Then there's no need to trouble her' Mal still wasn't sure if Serenity was the right choice, let alone adding her into the equation. But he had longed to see her again for so long. His marriages were just "Rick" trying to fill that massive hole she had left and Kate had filled that hole. That's why it was so hard for him to leave her. He really did care for her. Maybe they could go back still?

**C-F-C-F**

'How was work today' came the voice from behind the wine glass Kate was being handed.

'It is okay. I may have yelled at my team at one point.' was the reply.

'Oh Katie, I'm so, so sorry! Just know that I am here for you no matter what' she smiled at that and gave into the impending hug, allowing herself to be enveloped by those strong arms and tantalising cologne. As she moved out of the hug she twisted her head slightly and gave her comforter a soft and tender kiss.

'Thanks' she smiled at him as she bit her lower lip and moved in to kiss him again.

Slowly things became more heated, yet still tentative between the two and as they rose he pulled her into his arms, honeymoon style and carried her into her bedroom.

**C-F-C-F**

There was a soft knock.

'Dad?' came Alexis's voice

'Hey Pumpkin' the captain smiled at her 'what's up?'

She moved to sit on the edge of his bed 'I just wanted to say that I know you let go of a lot when you decided to come back but I'm glad you did and thank you for making that decision for me. I love it here' she beamed at him and he opened his arms wide to give his little girl a hug.

'You know I'd do anything Lex' he smiled back. Just then a gentle thud was felt throughout the ship, signalling that they had landed somewhere.

'We shouldn't have landed yet. Stay here Alexis' Mal looked confused and moved into action.

As he ran down the halls to the cargo bay he was reminded of the pitter patter of tiny feet in over sized combat boots and was reminded of the little things hat he had missed. He ran down the stairs and made the final turn into the cargo bay.

'What's going on?' Mal called when he spotted Zoe

'We're on Santo, have a pick up for Badger' she replied as she opened the doors and Jayne bought the mule out with River on board 'you stay here Sir, we've got it' she smiled back and after some protest he made his way to the bridge to sit with Wash.

**C-F-C-F**

As the sunlight filtered through Kate Beckett's window she felt the rise and fall of the chest under her head. As she looked up she saw that peaceful face staring back at her. As he slowly stirred into conscious awareness he caught sight of Kat staring down on him.

'Morning' he mumbled with a smile as he leant up to give her a light kiss on the edge of her mouth.

'Morning' she smiled back.

She rested her head on his chest again. Everything with him was simple. It was easy. Maybe this time things would work out.

'I think I love you Kate' he interrupted her thoughts.

Well that was slightly unexpected. She raised he head and saw only truth in his eyes

'I think I love you Josh' she smiled and as she said those words she broke through her barrier and they dove in together.

**So there you have it :)**

**I'm sorry but I just HAD to have Wash in it because he is one of my favourite characters!  
><strong>

**That will probably be the last Castle scene unless you really want me to continue with it...  
><strong>

**So let me know what you liked and didn't like and how I can improve :)  
><strong>

**AM xxx  
><strong>


End file.
